Going for a Run
by vada marie
Summary: Gale bumps into Madge while out on a run and they reconnect


**pardon any mistakes and the long length, I don't have an excuse for them but I am sorry…it's late and I don't have Microsoft office to correctly spell check things and I'm tired**

Even though it was way below freezing I bundled up for my run, ignoring Posy's plea for me to stay and play with her. Truth was, if I didn't get out of the house soon I was gonna crack, even if that means running in a blizzard.

I started down the path and pulled my jacket even closer to my body. Running is the only distraction from the pain, it keeps me grounded. It's what I have control over.

I can't see very far in front of me due to all the snow but I see a figure not to far away. I'm pretty sure it's a woman by the way the tight pants attractively hug her hips and the way those hips move as she runs. Her coat and shoes are also pink which in my book makes the figure a woman, and from my point of view and attractive one.

I have trouble deciding whether or not to catch up to her. I haven't had a serious relationship since the war ended but it's not that I don't want to, its that none of the girls I've gone out with have stirred up any real feelings in me.

I convince myself that I shouldn't talk to her because it would probably weird her out, but then fate changes my mind for me.

She slips and hits the ground hard. I speed up and run towards her a little faster than I was going before. When I reach her she's grabbing at her left leg and wincing in pain. I crouch down in front of her. "Is it your foot or your ankle?"

The voice that replies is somewhat familiar but I ignore my confusion and focus on her. "It's my ankle, I think." The only part of her face I can clearly see are the bright blue eyes, the rest is covered, masking from the cold and wind.

I carefully pull the sock down to her shoe. I can already see swelling.

"Well, you're not going anywhere on that ankle, at least not right now. I'll take you to my place, for a while. I'll warm you up and take you home later," I say pulling my scarf away from my mouth.

"Just how are you gonna warm me up Hawthorne?" she says with a smile I can see just from her eyes and a flirtatious tone. I fumble a moment. I'd know that tone anywhere, but here in a blizzard in 2 is not where I'd expect it.

I pull the scarf that encircles her mouth down to her neck revealing not only the stunning smile but the blond curls of Madge Undersee

"Madge what are you doing here?"

"Apparently being very clumsy."

Without another word I lift her clean off the ground. I walk for a few moments before noting, "you don't seem to be in too much pain."

"I think the shock of having the man who hated you a few years ago carry me to his house is enough of a distraction from the pain."

"I never hated you ya know, I was just mad that you didn't have to worry about making it through the winter."

She looks away staring at the ground. "I get that now though." My heart breaks at her words.

I somehow manage to open the door with her in my arms and as soon as I open it I regret bringing her here. I can here Rory and Vick fighting in the kitchen and Posy comes bounding towards me clinging to my leg.

With Posy clinging to me and for some reason crying into my cold wet pant leg, I stumble to the couch, setting down the woman who used to be the symbol of excess in my mind on my couch.

She smiles at the noise as I set her down.

As much as I want to take care of Madge first I pull Posy off my leg and into my arms, she sobs into my shoulder. "whats the matter sweet pea?"

I gather from her that she wanted to play house with the boys but they got mad and said 'mean things that she doesn't want to talk about' to her.

Madge is all smiles and even comforts my crying sister. Through it all I can hear my mothers voice reasoning with my brothers.

"I'm sorry." I say as I help Madge remove her wet socks and shoes. She giggles and tells me that she doesn't mind. I examine her ankle and have honestly no idea what to do about it.

Posy crawls on her lap and unzips her coat, I can tell my her face shes fighting the pain in her ankle. Posy starts questioning her about her 'owie.'

I head to the kitchen to find my mom giving the look to my brothers who are sitting at the table as she folds laundry. she looks at me expectantly. I look to the boys first. "I'll deal with both of you later. Mom can you come help me?"

My mom is all smiles as she judges Madge's ankle to be slightly sprained. She doesn't let the shock of mayor Undersee's daughter injured and sitting on her couch show on her face even a little bit.

Shock is on my face as she winces in pain. I don't know why it hurts me so much but it does and I can't shake the need to comfort her. So after mom wraps her ankle, covers her with blankets and serves her hot tea, I sit next to her on the couch pulling her legs into my lap instinctively.

"How are you feeling" I ask in my most cautious voice, trying not to seem too worried, but nothing gets past this girl.

"I'm fine don't worry, I'm fine, but I must say I'm surprised that bachelor Gale Hawthorne still lives with his mother." She say a with a calm smile that somehow relaxes me.

"Who says I'm single?"

"Posy."

"I should have known" I say embarrassed as ever. I can feel the red rise to my cheeks.

"She also wants me to be your girlfriend." she says grinning ear to ear at my embarrassment.

I have to fight the urge to turn away and hide from her. she turns her body facing me a little more directly without moving her foot. Her gaze is intense and she seems to me inching closer to my face, but I seem to be doing the same.

Gone are the days when I hated what she stood for, when she would wear expensive things and go to her father's fancy parties. She's not some little girl anymore. She's a woman

She just so happens to be the woman kissing me when my baby sister decides to announce she wants Madge to marry me.


End file.
